The murder
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: Lexi Johnson's Friend Betty Green got murder He comes back to get Lexi, can Her family and Friends,and thier family can save her from Him? Who is he and why did he do it? M for Murder
1. Betty 's death

This is for my friend who died three years ago

Lexi was holding a picture of her and, her friend, Betty and Betty's cousin, Brittany. Betty died three years ago on this day.

Lexi never told anyone that she saw the person that killed Betty. Lexi kept getting threats from him.

**During school:**

"Club meeting after school, Lexi. "Said Trixie

"I'll be there. "said Lexi, going back to her thoughts.


	2. the meeting

**Ch.2**

**The Club House:**

All the kids ran to the club house.

"Good, everyone is here." Said Honey

"Ummmm, Hon, we are five members."Said Brian, pointing to the empty chairs.

Diana got up open the door and closes it and ran to the Johnsons house. The others follow her to the went to the door and knocked.

A young man about in collage answers the door.

**Uh oh who's that man?**

**Why are five members missing? **

**TBC**


	3. Inside Johnson's House

**Ch.3**

"Yes, can I help you?" Asked the man

Diana pushes Mart and Trixie up.

"Is Brandon or Liz around?" Asked Trixie

"Yes, one second, LIZ, BRANDON." Said The man.

They heard a door close, footsteps comedown the stairs.

"What, Brady, oh hey guys, come on in." said Brandon, opening the door wider so they can come in.

The girls were looking around since it was all theirs first time coming in the Johnson's house. Brady saw the girl's faces.

"Let us show you guys around." Said Brady

They all nodded.

Brady show them the family room, bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dinning room, and the big room for big gatherings.

They head up stairs to the first room.

There is a sign on the door that said Brandon

Brandon open the door to his room, in side on one corner is his desk and chair on wheels, on other corner is a book self , in the middle of his room is his bed, and between the door and his desk is hid dresser, by his book self is his a chair .

The next room is Liz.


	4. A Locked Door

They headed to Liz's room.

Brandon knocked, no answer, he just opens the door.

In her room her bed in one corner and a walk in closet, her desk in a corner, her dress table** (Don't know what's that call sorry)**

Her computer was on; Liz was making a power point.

"LIZ!" Yelled Brady

"Oops, sorry, hi guys, I didn't hear you knock." Said Liz

"I did." Snapped Brandon.

"Umm, let's keep going. "Said Brady, walking out the door.  
Everyone walked till they got to Lexi's room

Brady knocked, no answer, knocked again no answer.

"MOVE BACK!"Yelled Brady

Brandon, texted Mike, Liz, Melissa, Brittany, Adam and his uncles Mitch and Scott and Aunt Destiny and other family members.

"Stay, put. "Said Brady

Brady, Brandon, Mike, Adam, all use theirs shoulders, to make the door come down.

Inside…

Lexi heard someone knocked two times but didn't answer, and then she heard Brady told someone "stay put". She heard four something trying to brake down her door. Lexi finely open the door, Brady, Adam, Mike, Brandon, came in running in like someone is following them or chasing them with a gun.

"What happened are you okay."Exclaimed her older Brothers.

"Yes." Said Lexi

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**If you have any Questions or Ideas P.M me or leave me a Comment **

**Teddy100 **


	5. The Letter

"Thank god."Said Mike

"Ummm, excuse me but I am kind of busy."Said Lexi

"Hey, Lexi what's this?"Asked Trixie; holding up a letter

"Give me that."Said Lexi; grabbing from Trixie's hand.

"Lexi, give it back now."Said Brady

"It's mine."Said Lexi

Mike took the letter from Lexi. His face turns red; just like Jim Frayne's hair color.

"I am going to call Uncle Mitch and Mom and Dad."Said Mike

"No, now give it back."Said Lexi

"Yes, I am calling them."Said Mike

"Then… he is going to kill you."Said Lexi; tears coming down on hers face.

"Lexi."Said London

"He killed Betty, I was the witness, I was there, and I saw it happen."Said Lexi

"I texted Uncle Mitch, he and our parents are the way home."Said Brady

"Kids, we are home."Said Uncle Michel

"Up in Lexis's room."Said Mike

They heard four footsteps coming up the stairs. Everyone saw Chief Mitch Johnson, Detectives Bryce Johnson, Hillary Johnson, and Michel Johnson.

"Uncle Mitch, Lexi has something to say."Said Mike

"I witness Betty's murder."Said Lexi

"You, did? Asked Hillary

"Yes, I dropped my spoon with Ice Cream on it if you go back to Mel's old place then you feel it sticky and … and the murderer is a man."Said Lexi

"Lexi, when we asked for witnesses nobody came up."Said Bryce

"He… he saw me and threat me, to keep a secret."Said Lexi

"Kitten, what was the threat?"Asked Michel

"He… he will kill Mike, and now he will, too."Said Lexi

"And he kept sending threatening letter to me."Said Lexi

"Kitten, come here."Said Bryce

They both left to Bryce's office.

"Kitten, Mike is here, right."Said Bryce

"Right."Said Lexi

They both went back to Lexis's room.

Lexi made beeline to Mike; she buried hers face in his's chest.


End file.
